He's a Jerk
by daisygirl101
Summary: He was such a jerk. All his annoying habits drove her beyond crazy. Sometimes, Joan thought Sherlock's goal in life was to annoy her.


I searched through the drawing board and stumbled across this idea (: I've been waiting a long time for inspiration for this one. I guess being at work alone long enough has motivated me!

Elementary © CBS

* * *

He drove her _crazy _most of the time.

Like, 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' crazy.

But he hardly ever seemed to notice or care.

It typically started in the mornings. She usually awoke to his loud voice, telling her that they were already late for a meeting with some person from some company about some murder or some robbery. She found her wardrobe laid out on her bed for her in the mornings, and she groaned as she tried to motivate herself to get up. He'd march out of her room, expecting her to be ready within the half hour.

Then, when she'd try and eat breakfast, she always had to have cereal in a mug because he refused to wash the dishes. She would get after him about it, but he frequently brushed her off. Joan couldn't decide whether it was because he was lazy or because he really didn't know how to wash dishes. She picked the latter.

In the afternoon on a day that was quiet for the brownstone, she would curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace with a good book, one that wasn't about the meanings of bloodstains or what the patterns of people's breathing revealed. She adored the quiet murmur of the apartment as the fridge hummed and the cars traveled across the paved road outside. But as she barely got into the first page, a clattering noise followed by gunshots was heard from upstairs. Joan sighed, closed the book, and wandering upstairs to see what in the world he was up to now.

Later, when she tried to do laundry, she found that Sherlock wore more dirty closes than clean closes. When she asked about the last time he'd done the laundry, he merely snickered and went back to work. With that, she decided to take things into her own hands. Armed with a pair of rubber gloves, she searched the brownstone for loose articles of clothing. In total, she found 17 shirts, 8 pairs of jeans, 32 pairs of socks, 4 vests, 7 jackets, and a tie. Joan made a mental note to teach him about laundry later.

Then, when they actually went down to the station, he treated everyone as inferior beings and loathed the idea of working with them. He cheated his way around the rules of the station, something Gregson was very aware of, but Sherlock didn't care. Sherlock did what he wanted, something that was always landing him in trouble, but never enough trouble to get fired. Joan casually wondered how he managed that.

Joan never had liked the way he threw himself into danger. She knew he always meant well and he usually knew what he was doing, but he seemed so careless for his own safety, as if dangerously giving his life to catch the criminal meant nothing at all. This kept them from being a stronger team, something that Joan never fully liked. She wanted to be a team with this man, but he was making that so hard to do. It was as if her concern for him never reached his brain.

She hated how shut out from the world he was. He was never a social man, and he was far from socially acceptable. Most of the time, he even shut Joan out, which frustrated her beyond anyone's belief. She hated when people lacked trust, especially with her. Joan felt that she could be trusted, but Sherlock shut her down anytime a deep conversation came into play.

His drug addiction bothered her the most. Now, Joan had worked with drug addicts for some time now, so it wasn't that she didn't understand, but he frustrated her more than all of her other clients had. She just wanted him to stop, to realize that he was an amazing person who didn't need a relapse or drugs. She truly wanted to believe in him and his abilities to stay sober, but he was making that extremely hard to do. Deep down inside, she had the utmost faith he could be a better man.

But, looking back on all of this, Joan thought for a minute.

It was kinda nice to wake up to his warm British accent every morning.

And it made her smile whenever she saw someone's mug filled with coffee because she thought of her cereal in the mornings.

The noise around the brownstone did in fact keep things entertaining. _And _it kept Joan on her feet.

His clothes gave an interesting smell to the place. To anyone else, it would reek, but to Joan, it smelt like home.

And come to think of it, Sherlock _always _treated her as an equal. He never belittled her work as a consultant.

And he'd always cared about her safety more than his own. He always took down the criminal in her place to avoid her getting hurt.

And his socially habits made him, well, _him. _She couldn't imagine Sherlock any other way, and she had been fortunate enough to stumble across his caring and sweeter side every once in a while.

And even though his drug addiction was a terrible bump in his past, it had brought the two of them together. Not to mention that it was what ultimately put a ring on her third finger on her left hand.

Sure, he could be a real jerk sometimes, but in the end, she loved her husband, quirks and all.

* * *

Ahahahaha okay have some fluff and a dash of humor. Kinda missing this show already :( Didn't realize how much I've missed this ship until I wrote this. Good to see all my Elementary readers again! (:


End file.
